The Mysterious Stranger
by hitomilover
Summary: My take on what happened between Ein and Hitomi
1. The Mysterious Stranger

**Chapter 1**

**The Mysterious Stranger**

**By hitomilover**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Dead or Alive.

_He was gasping for air in the dark forest. He couldn't remember anything expect for the fact that he had been in been in pain for some time and had been calling for help for some time. A young girl about the age of 16 had heard something in the forest by her home and wanted to know who it was. "Help me. Please help me." yelled the injured man. "Who's there" cried a freighted girl behind a tree. She heard a thump as a reply. She peaked out from behind the tree and saw a young man passed out on the ground bleeding from several wounds and went over to see if he was okay. "Hey, hey are you alright" asked the young girl. "Hello" she tried again. When he didn't respond she ran home yelling "Dad" the whole way._

_3 Days later_

"Huh" the man said when he awoke in a bed in a very pink room. "So you are finally awake." said the young girl. "Who are you" said the man. "I am Hitomi Kartie. Who are you?" Sitting up in the bed the man said to Hitomi "I don't know. Just call me Ein." "Ein huh, that's a great name." Hitomi said. They both smiled before Ein passed out in the bed from loss of blood. Hitomi smiled and put the blankets back on him. "Goodnight." said Hitomi before she left the room.

"So you found a hot guy in the woods" said a female voice. "Oh yea. He is really hot even with all the blood on him." said Hitomi. "Well I know a few things about wounds so I can check up on him." said another female. Hitomi came into the room where Ein was with two girls about her age. Ein was just finishing his lunch that Hitomi's mom had made for him. "Hello Hitomi. Who are your friends." he said with a smile. "Wow' whispered one of the girls to Hitomi. 'He is very sexy." "Ein, these are my friends." "Hello.' said one of the girls 'I'm Alchemy and this is my sister Rose" "Hello" said Rose.

Rose was 17 with a roseish-brownish hair and blue eyes. Alchemy was 16 with a bluish-greenish hair and green eyes. "You like my hair, I dye it my self." said Alchemy. "Wow' said Alchemy to Ein 'he is very sexy. Hitomi you were right" "Alchemy!" said Hitomi with a very red face. Her friends giggled as both Ein and Hitomi looked away from each other blushing. "Well we need to get to karate practice now." said Alchemy still giggling. "Karate?" said Ein "Hmm. Do mind if I watch you guys" With the blush leaving her face she asked "Should you be walking around with your injuries?" "Yea. I'm okay." He said as he got up from the bed. "I just need to talk to your father for a second, okay Hitomi."

_30 minutes later_

"Where is he" said Rose. "I was looking forward to Ein checking us out" she said with a giggle. Hitomi shoved her. "Shut up Rose." she said blushing and trying to hide her face. The class they were in was for ages 18 and older but due to the three girls skills in karate they were put into the older class. Hitomi's father, the teacher for the class, came in with Ein who was in a karate uniform. "Hello class" said Hitomi's father. "Hello Kartie-sensei" "We have a new student today. This is Ein and he will be joining you from now on in this class." "Lucky you" said Alchemy with a smirk. "Ein, go next to Rose and prepare for training." "Yes sensei." Standing next to Rose he took the pose that everyone else was in.

By the end of the session Ein had already mastered a lot of the techniques that they had practiced that day. After class Rose decided to challenge Ein to a match to see if he had really memorized the techs. Hitomi was going to act as judge and her and Alchemy were going to bet on who would win. "I think Rose is going to win because she is better at karate." said Alchemy. "Well I think Ein is going to win" replied Hitomi. "You're just saying that because you lo…" "SHUT UP ALREADY!" yelled Hitomi with a blushed face. The match then started. Rose started with a punch to his chest but he countered with a blow to her stomach and then an attack to her arm. The attacks took a lot of energy from her and when she went to strike again she found a fist an inch from her face and another fist almost at her chest. Her heart skipped a beat and was panting hard. She then fell to the ground. Ein then got up and reached his hand out to help her up. When she got up her face was red and was shocked that he could beat her on his first day of karate.

"I am going to bed okay Hitomi." "But its only 4:00" said Hitomi. "Well I'm tired. So I'll see you later." "Um. Okay sure Ein. Goodnight." "Goodnight Hitomi." Ein then kissed her on her forehead and went to his room. Hitomi then stood there dazed and red in the face as her friends were trying to drag her away to talk to her.

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Hot Guy At school

**Chapter 2**

**Hot Guy At School**

**By hitomilover**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dead or Alive. I do own my OCs Rose and Alchemy **

_A few minutes later at a pizzeria_

"He kissed you. It may have been on the forehead but he kissed you. You are so lucky." said Rose. "Um." replied Hitomi. "Hitomi, Hitomi come back to us. You got kissed by the hottest guy we know." said Alchemy. "Well it was... oh no Zack is coming this way. Zack was a guy at their school who every girl, but Hitomi, loved. Zack was head over heels in love with Hitomi but she could care less. "Hello my sexy ladies" said Zack standing over by the girl's table. "Zack please leave use alone we're talking about girl stuff you perv." yelled Rose. "Yea, yea what ever." As he left Rose said "Why does he like you so much?" "Who knows' replied Hitomi 'anyway I better get home to Ein. Oops" she said noticing her mistake. "What!" replied the sisters. "Uhh I need go bye" said Hitomi as she ran out of the restaurant. At home she went to check in on Ein. She went into his room to see him sleeping. _"He looks so handsome. I wonder if he is sing…"_" "Wait' she whispered 'I can't think about him like that. He has a life which he will get back when he gets his memory back. He probably has a girlfriend in his real life." She left the room with a heavy heart.

_Four days later_

"Hey Ein" replied the perky teenager "Aren't you coming with me to school today?" "Yes Tomi" replied Ein. "Tomi?" questioned Hitomi "Is that some kind of nickname. No offence but it sounds weird. Sorry but don't call me that." "Sorry Hitomi." he said with a smile.

_At school_

"Umm, Hitomi" said a puzzled Ein. "Yes Ein." said Hitomi. "Why are all of the girls staring at me" "It could because you are very hot Ein" Ein started blushing and said that he needed to go to his class now and on his way to class every single girl was following him. Hitomi felt a bit mad at all of the girls for lusting after Ein but she realized that he was attractive and she would have to except it.

_During homeroom_

"Hitomi will you go out with me?" asked Zack. "Zack, HELL NO!" yelled Hitomi to Zack, "if you ask me one more time I am going to knock your lights out!" Zack backed up and mumbled something about how she will be his. "Pervert." said Alchemy. "Settle down class, settle down. Roll call." said the teacher Mr. Rossia. About halfway into the list the dean Mrs. Masste came in with Ein saying that he would be in their homeroom from now on. Every girl in the class got excited while the boys scowled. "Sit next to Mrs. Alchemy Mr. … what is your last name?" "I don't have a last name sorry teach." "Okay Mr. Ein." "Well since we have a new student in our class tell us something about you." "Well I can't really say anything about myself since I lost my memory but I can tell you that I have been living with Hitomi and her family for a few days now and been learning karate." Some girls yelled how lucky she was and others called her a slut. The guys were mad at Ein because Hitomi was the hottest girl in their grade and they all wanted to go out with her. "This is going to be a long day." Hitomi said under her breath.

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Fight For Hitomi

**Chapter 3**

**Fight for Hitomi **

**By hitomilover**

_Lunchtime_

"Hey Hitomi is this stuff edible" asked a confused Ein. "Its bubbling weird colors" "Don't worry its good" said Hitomi taking a bite out of her food. Zack walks over to their table to try and get Hitomi to go out with him again. "Zack for the last time, No" said the angry teenager. "But…" Zack was cut off by Ein "Can you please leave us alone. She said no and no means no you dumbass" A fist came at Ein who easily blocked it with one hand only to get hit by Zack's other fist in his chest to send him on to the ground. Everyone in the lunch room got up to see want was going on. "Hey new boy, stay out of this." "As he turned around to talk to Hitomi again a roundhouse kick came to his neck and knocked him into a nearby table. When he got up he attacked in a rage with a sweep kick but Ein jumped over it and kicked him in the face. A crowd started forming around them. "Why did you say that to me." replied Zack gasping for air with a bleeding nose "Because you were mistreated a female." "Huh" said both Hitomi and Zack at the same time "I can't stand for stuff like that" said a mad Ein only to find a buff hand on his shoulder. It was the gym teacher Mr. Molo. "You two are coming with me to the Dean." "Yes sir." said Ein "FUCK!" said Zack. "Ein" whispered Hitomi. "I hope that you will be okay."

_After school_

"Where is Ein?" asked Hitomi to her friends. "I don't know but we need to go." "Bye Rose. Bye Alchemy." "Bye." "Where is he?" She heard a sound behind but when she turned around all she got was a towel in her face and then everything went black.

"Hitomi?" Ein couldn't find Hitomi where they were supposed to meet. But when he found her cell phone on the ground he knew something was up because she never went anywhere without it. "Hitomi!" he yelled as he went to go find his friend.

**End of Chapter 3**


	4. Hitomi Kidnapped?

**Chapter 4**

**Hitomi Kidnapped?**

**By hitomilover**

_At the pizzeria _

"Kidnapped? But how' asked Rose after she heard that Hitomi couldn't be found. 'This can't be true. Are you sure that she has been kidnapped. Are you sure that she just wasn't just somewhere else" "Are you crazy. Hitomi never breaks her word." replied a scared Alchemy. "I checked all of her normal spots. I can't find her anywhere" "Hahahahahhaha" "Hmm?" they looked around to see Zack little gang, without their leader. "Where is the sheepherder you stupid sheep" said a pissed off Alchemy. "He is with your little friend." said one of the guys. "I'll tell you if you show me what I want." he said with a smirk on his face. In a flash he was on the ground with a big red mark on his face. "Rose…" "Don't ever talk to my sister like that again" said Rose right before she kicked him in his crotch." "Hey you will pay for what you did to our second-in-command." "Bring it on."

_In a dark room_

"Uhh. Where am I. Huh?" She was bound up with her arms and legs were bound up with rope really tight and her clothes were torn and she was bleeding. "Don't worry I haven't raped you. Yet that is." It was Zack who had a mask on. "I know its you Zack so take off the stupid mask. What do you want with me?" "I want you" replied Zack as he took of the mask. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!' yelled Hitomi 'I will never, ever be with you, you, you pervert." She said while trying to get out of the backing away and trying to get out of the bonds.

_Meanwhile at the pizzeria_

Ein picked up on of the fallen enemies and asked him where Hitomi was. "She is at the old warehouse 2 miles away. Please don't hurt me mister Ein." "Sure I won't hurt you." He said with a smile. Two fists then hit him in the face and he was knocked out. "I said I wouldn't hurt you. That doesn't apply to the girls. Come on lets go"

_At the warehouse_

He had her pinned against the ground and put another rope around her mouth to prevent her screaming because it was bugging him. He had ripped off more of her clothes but nothing revealing was shown yet. "You can either do I can either force you or you can choose to do this with me forcing you which will it be" said Zack. Hitomi spit it out and said "I will never be with you." She was able to get it out before she passed out from lost of breath and blood. "Oh well. This should be fun." Just as he advanced on Hitomi's body Ein, Rose and Alchemy came in and tackled Zack to the hard ground. He was knocked out as soon as he hit the ground. Rose stood over Zack just to make sure that he didn't get back up. "Hitomi, Hitomi, Hitomi please wake up." cried Alchemy trying to get Hitomi to wake up. Ein put his hands on her neck. "She has a pulse but it is weak. We better get her out of here now." "What about this bastard?" asked Rose looking at Zack. Ein and Alchemy took off Hitomi's bonds and put them on Zack. As Ein went to pick up Hitomi she was able to open her eyes. "Ein?" "It's okay Hitomi. I am here for you." She was able to get out a thanks before she passed back out.

**End of Chapter 4**


	5. Hitomi's Birthday

**Chapter 5**

**Hitomi's Birthday**

**By hitomilover**

_At Hitomi's house_

"Is she ok? I hope she is. I am I worrying to much Rose?" asked a sad Alchemy who with her sister were sitting outside Hitomi's room hoping that she would get better soon. "She'll be okay Alch. She'll be ok. I hope too. Where are her parents?" "They are still out at dinner and we couldn't reach them." Ein came out of Hitomi's room. "She will be ok. She just needs to rest for a bit. You should be heading home soon girls." "Okay bye Ein. Bye Hitomi." After Ein closed the door he went to check on Hitomi. He noticed that her birthday was coming up on her calendar. He thought about what give he should get Hitomi. He went to go sit down by Hitomi when her parents came home. He took a deep breath. "Mr. and Mrs. Kartie I need to tell you something.

_The next week at Hitomi's house_

"Ahh it is finally my birthday." said a very happy Hitomi. "What a great reason to forget about last week huh." said Rose. "Wait till you see our present for you." agreed Alchemy sitting down at the table with everyone else. Ein came in with a 3-layer cake with all of Hitomi's favorite flavors. When the cake was finished Hitomi got her gifts. "It is a video camera so you film all of your practices." said Rose. "You need to get better that's why we got it." replied Alchemy with a laugh. "This stuff is from me. I saw you eyeing these things at the mall." said Ein. When she opened it, it was a bright pink headband, some ruby red gloves, a camo shirt with a phoenix on the front. "Wow! It's, it's so great! Thanks! I've been looking at this for months." without even thinking she bent over and kissed him on the lips. Rose grabbed the video camera and got it all on film. Hitomi realizing what she did she got back into her seat and said sorry. Everyone, after the shock of seeing Hitomi kiss Ein was over, went on to eating ice cream.

_In Hitomi's room after the party_

"I can't believe I just did that in front of everyone." said a shocked Hitomi "So you wanted to do that in a room with just the two of you? You slut!" replied Alchemy. "Shut up." Well you wanted to kiss him in a room with just the two of you. Alone." "SHUT UP!" "Well I am going home Alch." "Bye Rose I'll see you at home." "Bye Rose."

_30 minutes later_

"What do u mean you love him!" yelled a shocked Alchemy. "I love him Alchemy. Every time I am around him my heart starts beating fast and I'm breathing harder. I really like him Alchemy." We'll talk tomorrow during lunch ok. Bye" "Bye"

"_How can I love him when he must leave me…?"_


	6. The Tournament

**Chapter 6**

**The Tournament**

**by hitomilover**

_A month later_

"What do you mean that you must leave?" asked Hitomi. "The Dead or Alive tournament is coming up Hitomi. It is the only thing I know of to my past. I must enter it." "Then I'm joining you in it." "You can't Hitomi. Someone died in the last tournament and I don't want anything to happen to you." "Ein…" "I'm sorry Hitomi but this is the only thing I know of to my past." "But the tournament isn't for 3 months. You will be staying with us until then. Right?" "…Of course Hitomi. I won't leave until its time." "Ein…"

_A week later in school_

"So Ein won't be coming anymore. So he can practice karate all day you said. I guess that is good since you won't have anyone else for him to look at but you." said Rose. "But us when we come over to your house for karate." replied Alchemy "I haven't seen Ein in a week. Ein and my dad have been practicing together so he can get stronger faster." said a depressed Hitomi "Oh. Well that sucks." "They wake up early in the morning and don't do to bed till late at night." the school bell rang then so they then had to get to their classes. _"I hope I get to see Ein again soon" _thought Hitomi thinking that the tournament was getting closer and that would mean possibly never seeing Ein again/

_3 months later_

"Well I am finally leaving for the tournament. Where is Hitomi? She wouldn't miss this for the world." "Here I am." everyone turned around to see that she carrying a suitcase. "What are you doing with that suitcase Hitomi?" asked her mother. "I'm going to the tournament too!" she said with a big smile on her face. "No! You can't go to the tournament. If anything were to happen to you, I couldn't live with myself." said her father. "Fine." said Ein "What!" everyone yelled. "Really? Thank you!" said Hitomi. she ran to give him a hug. "I wouldn't ever stop asking till you said yes." replied a very happy Hitomi. "I know. That's why I had to do this." Hitomi's eyes got wide and then they closed as she fell to the ground. Ein had hit her in the back of the neck to knock her out. "When she wakes up, tell her I'm sorry." said Ein as he walked away. _"Farewell Hitomi. I will miss you."_

**End of Chapter 6**


	7. Ein’s Disappearance

**Chapter 7**

**Ein's Disappearance**

**by hitomilover **

_Six hours later_

"Huh? Where am I? Ein! Ein?" said an awoken Hitomi after being knocked out for 6 hours. "… I'm sorry Hitomi but he left 6 hours ago after he…knocked you out." said Rose looking away from her shocked friend. "Kno...knocked me out? No Ein he couldn't of. Ein would never hurt me." She started crying. "Hitomi we have it on video. We used your video camera to film him leaving and we didn't turn it off so we have it on video. Here I'll put in the video." Alchemy took the video out of the camera and put it into Hitomi T.V. After seeing the video she started crying. "Ein hates me! Why would he hurt me?" "We'll leave you alone." "_Ein wanted to save me? But…I wanted to go with him._

_Next week_

"Hey the third round placing for the tournament is up. Ein is on it" yelled her father from the living room. "Ein! He won the second round? Yes!" "His next match is against someone named Kasumi. Kasumi came in 2nd during the first tournament so Ein might be in trouble but he was trained by the best teacher." replied Mr. Kartie "And her father. If he wins this round he will go to the final round." "We can't watch it though. We can't get Pay-Per-View. But Ein will tell us all about it when he comes back." "He will win and he will come back. I'm going to bed see you tomorrow.

_The next morning_

"Gone? What do you mean Ein is gone! He was there for the fight! How could he just vanish like that?" yelled a crying Hitomi. "After his match with Kasumi he just vanished. 3 other fighters, Ryu, Ayane, and Kasumi also vanished after the semi-finals. The fighter Gen-Fu won by default. Sorry Hitomi, but he can't be found." said Rose who with Alchemy saw the match yesterday. "Why aren't you crying? He is gone you should be crying." said a confused Alchemy. "I'm going to go train. When the next tournament comes around I'm going to enter and find out what happened to Ein. Excuse me. I'll see you guys later." "Bye Hitomi" _"Ein one day I will find you again for…I love you."_

**Finish**


End file.
